


Priority

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daft, Fluff, Future-fic, Humour, M/M, Wedding Planning, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Aaron has his priorities right when it comes to planning his wedding with Robert. A small but hopefully sweet bit of something.





	

“Glass of wine, please, Chas,” Leyla sighed as she sat down heavily into a stool, “A big, big one.”

“Oh. Rough day?” Chas asked, raising her brow before she moved to get the drink.

“Here, let me get this,” Robert said, coming to stand by Leyla’s side.

Leyla looked at him, “Too right, you are getting this.”

Chas flicked her eyes between them, “Erm, what’s going on?”

Aaron came to stand on Robert’s other side, “Oh they had a disagreement about…centre pieces…favours…something?” He rolled his eyes and slid into a seat.

“You know, it would help, if you took more of an interest,” Robert said with a frown, “This is your wedding too.”

“Oh no, no no,” Leyla protested, wafting a hand in front of her, “One groom with too much opinion is enough, thanks.”

“Excuse me?” Robert said, eyes wide as Aaron scoffed beside him.

Chas glanced at them amused as she handed over the glass of wine, “Well, sounds like you’ve been having fun.”

“’Fun’ is one word for it,” Leyla stated, taking a sizable swig of wine.

“I just want it to be right,” Robert shrugged. He sounded disheartened and Aaron suddenly felt bad so he gave him a gentle nudge,

“And it will be, ok?” 

Robert couldn’t help but be comforted and warmed by the smile on Aaron’s face and he instantly brightened again,

“Yeah, it will,” he agreed, leaning down to give Aaron a soft kiss on the lips.

Chas couldn’t help but smile as she watched them; happy that her son was happy, “So…” she started as she pulled them pints, “Where are you up to?”

Leyla sat up straight, “We’re not actually doing too badly. We have a venue, suits…we have sort of got a seating plan…Flamin’ Dingles,” Chas gave her a look, “Sorry. Erm…we’ve got food to think of next.”

“We’re having a cake,” Aaron stated firmly, surprising everyone.

“We are?” Robert blinked.

“Of course we are,” Aaron shrugged obviously, “It’s cake.”

“Do you want two grooms sat on top of it?” Leyla teased, knowing that Aaron hadn’t been too keen on anything like that so far.

“You can put what you want on it so long as it tastes good,” Aaron told her, “In fact, can we have one of those tasting sessions?”

“Sure,” Leyla laughed.

Robert snorted, “All it took for you to be interested was cake?”

“Food, Robert, food,” Aaron said, looking at him like he should have known that was what he cared about then suddenly he seemed to remember something, “Hey, can we have those things that were at that snooty restaurant you took me to?”

Robert narrowed his eyes, “What restaurant?”

“You know, the one where the waiter was a git and there were far too many knives.”

“You always make the knife thing more complicated than it is.”

“No, I don’t. One knife is all you need.”

“Not if you have steak.”

“I didn’t have steak.”

“Ok, ok,” Leyla cut in, “Can we get back to the food you did eat and then maybe we can start putting together a menu?”

“Right, yeah,” Aaron said, glancing at her before looking back at Robert, “Those small whatsits.”

“Very descriptive,” Robert rolled his eyes before scrunching his nose, “Do you mean the restaurant with the homophobic waiter or the one with the idiot who mixed up our order and tried to blame us?”

“Where do you two choose to eat?” Chas said, shaking her head.

“I don’t know,” Aaron said nudging Robert, “Ask this one.”

Robert raised his eyes to the heavens, “Don’t pretend you don’t like the food.”

“Never said I didn’t,” Aaron pointed out, “And it was the idiot restaurant. He should have had a pad. Mr ‘Oh I can remember, sir’, clearly didn’t.”

“Oh I hate them guys,” Leyla agreed, “Why can’t they just write it down?”

Aaron nodded at her over his pint in agreement while Robert tried to think, 

“I honestly can’t remember what you had,” he admitted.

“You could always go back and do some research,” Chas suggested.

Leyla nodded, “Hmm…and take that guy a pad.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Robert said and he could tell that Aaron agreed until he frowned, “What?”

“It’s such an effort, you know? Putting on a suit to eat good food,” Aaron grumbled.

Chas scoffed and shook her head fondly, “You are such a scruff.”

Leyla laughed, “I won’t make you wear a suit for the cake tasting session, don’t worry.”

Aaron nodded at her gratefully, took a sip of his pint and then asked “When will that be, by the way?”

Robert snorted, “Seriously?”

“Cake, Robert,” Aaron stated obviously again, “In fact, I bet Liv would be interested. Paddy definitely would.”

Leyla shook her head amused, “Ok, this isn’t some kind of free for all.”

“Fine,” Aaron said then he smiled, “More cake for me.”

“Do I get a say?” Robert asked, also amused.

Aaron pondered for a moment then he smirked, “Nah…I’ve got this. You stick to boring centre pieces.”

Robert went to poke him in the side and Aaron giggled as he attempted to dodge being tickled.

Leyla sighed beside them and Chas looked at her questioningly, “What?”

“It’s just nice, you know? To plan a wedding for a couple that really are in love,” Leyla explained, gesturing with her head to the two laughing young men. Chas couldn’t argue with that.

…


End file.
